The present invention generally relates to watercraft, such as paddleboards, suitable for use in water sports or other activities. One or more aspects of example embodiments may also find application in water craft such as, but not limited to, kayaks, sailboats, surfboards, paipo boards, boards for wind surfers, knee boards, wakeboards, and body boards, examples of which include boards referred to as boogie boards.